felixthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zillians
The Zillians are a namesake race of animal-like goblins native to the Land of Zill within the magical, technologically-advanced world of Oriana and minor villains in Felix the Cat: The Movie. They became servants to the maniacal Duke of Zill who plotted to take over the entire realm of Oriana and to seek vengeance on his niece Princess Oriana and her family for his banishment. The crooked ring master, Wack Lizardi, is the well-known Zillian. History The Land of Zill is a vast wilderness with a haunted forest, tall mountains, treacherous swamps and decrepit caves. It was once used as a former prison, a place of punishment for centuries by the human Orianians for the most descipable criminals and traitors, though the human-like Orianians who were despised by the group of another fellow Orianians, the Zillains who call this place home. Years ago, a disfigured, renegade scientist who swore revenge on the royal family of Oriana, was banished to the Land of Zill beyond the Impasse where he was confronted by its people who thought he was a god because of his mechanical and inhuman appearance and they bowed to him, swearing their alligence. That scientist was be forever become the Zillians' first king by the name "The Duke of Zill". Although they thought he was trying to help them, but the Duke was using them to built him an army of robots called Cylinders to take over all of Oriana and to have his vengeance. Since his hostile takeover on the namesake country of Oriana and the capture of the dimension's true leader, Princess Oriana, the Duke of Zill placed her in the Zillians' favorite carnival known as the Fantastic Circus run by the tacky Wack Lizardi. When Felix the Cat after his sudden departure from Earth, rescued Princess Oriana with the help of a few of the local Orianians, Pim and the Mizzards, escaped the Fantastic Circus which crumbled and ended in an amazing and wild magic bubble act which Felix uses to get away with his new friends and also his familier friends The Professor and Poindexter who traced his signal and followed him into another dimension. The heroes caefully made their way through the local Zillians' local city known as Progress, a small metropolis that is also used as a manufacturing factory for building Cylinders, and finally the made their trek across the perilious landscape of the Land of Zill and helped Princess Oriana return to the tarnished royal castle within her beloved country and confronted her evil uncle who sought after the "Book of Ultimate Power", the legendary magic tome in all the world of Oriana known as the Book of Oriana. After Felix and his friends defeated the Duke of Zill and overthrow his minions including the Master Cylinder that is the "heart and brain" of the Cylinder army, the Zillians who occuppied the cities and lands in the Orianian countryside, retreated back to their homeland of Zill. null null null null Category:Felix the Cat The Movie Characters